palistanefandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Slames assassination
The Roger Slames Assassination is the assassination of Roger Slames. It started when Slames gave out a speech at Domestrom Dome and he said: "We have won against our enemy. We have conquered our enemies choices. Their mind is our mind. And the figures who withstood the siege are the ones who stand honored!" The culprit, Gunzen Haljibot, was an Velyonmar spy, sent out to kill the co-founder of Domestrom. And his mission was successful. He was, two months later, hanged for his crimes. From this event, the city now hosts a "Slames Day" for the day of Roger Slames death. Event Assassination Roger Slames, 82 at the time, was on his way to a convention to discuss building the Syntia Tower, a 986 m tower that would be the tallest in Northern Arobiji. He was on the sidewalk in Galgates Park. Gunzen Haljibot hid behind a bush and used a HPER-62 laser pistol and shot Slames in the temple. A bystander called the police while Haljibot ran away to a boat and stole it. He sailed away and by the time police had arrived, Haljibot had dissapeared. They had presumed he sailed across Fugitive Lake, so they called all police units to move towards the northern end of Fugitive Lake. He didn't arrive there, instead, he arrived at the western edge of Fugitive Lake and escaped. Calzei Airport shooting Haljibot went to Calzei Airport, on the west side of Fugitive Lake. Unfortunately, for him though, the assassination was all over the news. People now knew who Haljibot was. He ran to Flight 607, which would take him to Tarist, the biggest City in Velyonmar. Two security guards found him and aimed their guns, but Haljibot was too quick; he shot both of them dead. He escaped onto the plane and when a person screamed "HALJIBOT!" everybody started to ask attendants to get out. The plane tried to take off, but Haljibot got on. Everyone panicked, except for the captain. He said his last words: Haljibot, you need to get off my property. The captain was shot in the heart, and he died shortly after. Passengers scrambled out the door leading to the airport, and surprisingly, he let them through. He ordered the pilots to fly him to Kenkarst, Velyonmar. They agreed with fear, and then they flew off. Disappearence of Haljibot and Destruction of Flight 607 After a long flight, they finally landed in Kenkarst. He got off as soon as possible, and ran out of the airport. Two minutes after disappearing, though, the plane suddenly blew up. It turned out that he had set a bomb under his seat. Everyone on board the plane died. Reaction Dolo This assassination was the start of the Northern Arobiji War II. Dolo immediently attacked Velyonmar a day after the event. Velyonmar Velyonmar was so surprised by the attack that it asked other countries to help though. But, of course, Velyonmar was denied because of the actions they did in Arobiji War I. Category:Assassination Category:Roger Slames Category:Dolo Category:Velyonmar Category:Domestrom Airlines Category:Flight 607 Category:Arobiji War II Category:Gunzen Haljibot